Strawberry rabbit
by sushi-alphonse
Summary: Series of oneshots about Ichigo and Rukia relationship. Some are intended for doujinshi. PLease read and review.Thanks.
1. message

Note: Okay, this will be my first Bleach fic... but actually, this story or rather stories are intented for doujinshi. I plan on making these a doujin... but before I put any of it into pictures, I would like first some reviews whether or not these things are worth being put into paper, you know with drawings and stuff. I hope you give comments about it.. I really need it. around 50 reviews will suffice (or more) so I can decide if I will push through with the doujin.

In these doujins, I may say something or hint something about the end of arrancar arc or whatever... but those are just future predictions of mine. I haven't seen the latest episodes of BLEACH arrancar arc... I was not yet ready on what kind of outcome will happen... especially that Orihime is somewhat a main there.

Oh, but don't get me wrong... I like orihime. It's just that I like the Rukia Ichigo pairing much better,

Here goes.

oh and uhm...

Thank you.

soon-to-be (I hope) doujin number 1:

Title: Message

Type: One-shot, mild drama, angst and swearing.

------------------------

It all started with Rukia's cellphone.

She looked at it serenely and pushed button by button of the little contraption. It wasn't that amazing, it was just a small gadget used when she's being informed of a hollow or some other enemy with huge reiatsus.

It was definitely nothing compared to the cellphones Ichigo and his friends use. They had all sorts of things there. Some that took images of them, others with music coming out of it, and then they communicate with it freely. It was not only for emergencies and stuff. It was fun.

She wanted to trade her recent one for a new and cool one but she shook her head.

She then opened her messages, all contained orders about hollows. But there was one message that stood up from it all.

It was different, she agreed, and everytime she looked ar it, it sends a shiver down her spine. A beautiful kind of shiver.

She read it again to her hearts content. and then she sobbed.

'It wasn't supposed to be this way.' She held herself. 'It's not right. How weak of me.' She finally bent down and held herself even more.

It's not a big thing, Rukia thought. BUt she can't believe that even she fell in its trap. She sobbed again, muffling the sound with her hand so the boy outside won't hear her.

She can't exactly say when it started, she didn't give any thought about it, but as time passed by, it became evident to her, and when she tried to ignore it, it became persistent... up until she got this message that now occupied not only her cellphone but also her heart.

When was it that she got it anyway?

She didn't really remember... not like it would register in her mind anyway.

Flashback

It was raining outside, that she remember. Ichigo and her were stuck inside the house because of it. She lazily placed her head on top of the manga as she stretched her body a bit on the floor face down.

Ichigo sat down on his bed, silent but fiddling with his phone. It's the first time actually that she saw him handle the thing longer than a minute. He's not really that techie anyway.

She sighed and sat up. "Oi, Ichigo... don't you have like... anything to do around here?"

Ichigo looked at her with the same disgrunted face he always wore. "For the last time, no. if you want, you can go soak your head in the rain... at least you'll have something to do."

Rukia glared back at him. "I was asking a serious question." "And I was answering a serious one. Now shut it." He growled back a little.

Rukia scoffed and took another manga from the floor. She read this already. She's so bored, she hated it. "Gah!" She yelled furiously and slapped the manga on Ichigo's face.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Ichigo looked back at her flustered and in pain. "Can't you midget sit still for.. I don't know, a millisecond?" The young man growled yet again, remembering to keep his voice down. His father would be all giddy and happy once he finds Rukia and Ichigo in the same room and Rukia not inside Yuzu and Karin's room.

Ichigo sat down again, and scratched the back of his head. Rukia can be a pest sometimes he thought. But, he can't help it, she made him feel so alive... be it him being angry because of her antics or just being there.

He smiled when his so called 'midget' was not looking.

Rukia sat herself down defeated and didn't want to argue anymore, but of course she won't let ichigo know that, he might have a party just because she admitted defeat.

She then took out her cellphone, just so she would do something. Anything that will make her move and not stare blankly at whatever.

She shoved it back again. There was nothing amusing about her contraption anyway. She sighed when Ichigo suddenly spoke.

"What have you got there inside that cell of yours?" He inquired with his usual scowl.

"Nothing. Orders, orders... and.. oh.. orders." Rukia said sarcastically. She waved the thing around as she said so. Ichigo then took the opportunity to grab it from her hand. "hey!"

"What the... there's nothing here but orders. What kind of cellphone is this?" His orange brows furrowed some more.

"That's what I said didn't I moron?" She gladly took it back from his hand. Great, something he could pick on from her.

"What's your number?" Ichigo asked. If Rukia wasn't that close to him, he sounded like he was hitting on her. But the raven haired young woman looked at him with inquisitive and wondering purple orbs. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your number. I'll send you some things to occupy your cellphone other than orders." He leaned back in his pillow and started pressing some buttons again.

"I.. I don't think I have any of those. Our phones are not really taken from some 'shop' like from this world... and they are personalized... So we don't have what you say a number." Rukia crossed her arms, as if telling him something he doesn't understand, but it was the same with Rukia though. She didn't know how to exactly explain the concept of a 'soul society personalized phone.'

But the strawberry begged to differ. "Oh I get it." He finally grinned and closed his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rukia glared at him, but he did not respond.

After a few minutes, and he was still not opening his eyes, she gave up.

"Okay, that's it... I'm going to sleep. See if I care. Or rather... I don't think you would care anyway." She stormed off Ichigo's room and headed to Yuzu and Karin's room.

Ichigo opened one eye to look at her retreating figure. He scoffed and soon smiled.

Rukia lay herself on the bed inside Yuzu and Karin's room. She gently took out her cellphone. "Useless piece of..." She murmured and was about to shove it back down her pocket when it suddenly beeped.

She opened her eyes drastically. "A hollow?" She mentally yelled.

But then she looked at it again. It was of a different communication pattern. Not like those that gave her orders... and the message, It was different.

Different, as in it being not an order.

She read it carefully, her eyes moving at a rather slow motion as she read word per word of such a short message.

"Idiot. Of course I care. I promised I would protect you forever right?

- Ichigo

P.S.

It wasn't that hard, I figured since it was personalized, it must have something to do with your reiatsu... Finding your midget sized reiatsu is my specialty after all."

She froze. Words that didn't come out of Ichigo's mouth were now etched in this little gadget.

And... Finding my reiatsu? His specialty? He did say he would protect... but she didn't exactly remember him saying 'forever'.

She flushed, and almost squeeled in frustration as she hid herself under the blankets. "Ichigo you idiot." She finally murmured.

In the corner, Karin was still awake. A little smile forming in her lips. "Yeah, that brother of mine, is such an idiot, rukia-chan." She thought.

End of flashback.

And now, she was crying because of it. It didn't took a rocket scientist to figure it all out.

She was in love. She liked it, and then hated it. Such contradiction.

She loved it, for reasons she cannot put into words. Hated it for it is something impossible and also a sign of weakness.

She then smiled amidst the pool of tears breaking free from her eyes.

"But then again, Ichigo lived for the impossible."

She shook her head violently. "No, no, it is to not happen. It can't happen! Besides, he doesn't have to know because he doean't feel the same. Telling him would only be a burden in his heart. I can't put him into trouble again." Rukia sighed.

She is to leave tomorrow for soul society, and hopefully, not come back anymore. Seeing Ichigo like this gives her regrets... and she doesn't like regrets.

"This closet. I have indeed a lot of beautiful memories here." She looked at the tiny space around her.

Besides... there's inoue, she liked him a lot.

She sighed again and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Right, I must get ready... I'll ask Ichigo if I can stay tonight in this closet and then leave tomorrow. Without him knowing of course.

" She reached in for her backpack, her eyes nervously hovered over it after realizing something is missing. "Where's that farewell note?"

She scattered the contents of the bag, and looked for the letter she wrote last night violently.

"Shit, shit, shit where is it?" She shouted inside furiously when---

The door of the closet suddenly burst open to reveal a very angry Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo.." She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!"

He yelled at her and grabbed the collar of her pyjamas with his left hand.

"What?" She looked back at him, her brows furrowed at the sudden violent tug from Ichigo. Then her eyes wandered to his right hand.

Her eyes grew big. "My letter!" She suddenly gasped.

Ichigo looked at the letter also and then back at her. "That's right. Were you planinng to ditch out on me again? And this time... this time..." He let go of her pyjamas and ripped the paper apart. "...You're really telling me you're not coming back?"

"I don't belong here!" She barely screamed.

Ichigo looked back at her and pulled her out of the closet. She landed quite painfully on the floor. She was about to retaliate when Ichigo pushed her down with his hands on both her wrists.

"Stop being so selfish!" He yelled yet again.

"What?" Rukia tried to fight back. "What the hell are you saying?"

Ichigo gripped her wrists harder and was about to speak when... "You're hurting me idiot let go!" She screamed at his face, He screamed back. "Shut up when someone is trying to talk and tell you something you dolt!"

Rukia shut her mouth tight.

"To leave again without telling me is unforgivable. If I didn't know any better, I would go back there and claim you again don't you realize that?" He tried to avert his gaze from her.

Both didn't realize the awkwardness of their position, but neither cared for they were so engrosed in each other's words, or in this case, Ichigo's.

"And you, you kept on writing those stupid letters with your sucky drawings!" He looked at her.

"what? Why you stupid..." Rukia punched him on the face. He winced in pain but didn't move. "I don't want you to leave... at least not forever." He finally spoke in a serious tone.

Rukia looked at him and they were both looking at each others orbs. "But." Words barely escape her lips.

"Don't 'but' me moron! I-I love you!" He looked away at the sudden confession, embarassed. Rukia's eyes went wide. She's dreaming. She definitely was. She had to wake up from this.

"WHACK!"

"Gah! What the hell was that for?" Ichigo now finally moved away from her. "I thought I was dreaming... I had to find out." She looked at him dumbly.

"You do that to yourself dammit!" He yelled and looked away, caressing his now swolen cheek. "Freak." He whispered.

Rukia approached him. "Ichigo... I'm sorry." She looked down, tears now falling from her lavender eyes. "I.. I didn't know what to do. because I... I love you too."

She looked up, tears pooling from her eyes again.

"Rukia..." Ichigo looked back at her and held her cheek. He smiled. "Don't cry idiot."

He gently leaned forward and after a few moments, their lips met.

And now, Rukia didn't have anything to regret, nothing at all.

"Don't go doing things on your own. I said I would protect you right?

Don't doubt things again. Trust me on this, I'm Ichigo right? I live for the impossible."

"I know. Maybe that's why I have unbelievable and endless faith in you."

-----------------------

There. Please tell me what you think. Should I make this into a doujin or what? Or should I just leave it alone and kill myself? Then after having so much regrets, I would soon become a hollow... and then... okay, okay. got carried away. I will soon be placing the other story plots after this. I just haven't finished typing it. But please do review this. And tell me, doujin or not? Kill myself or what? Thank you.

Oh and please don't review as an anonymous especially when you are voting for this to be put into a doujin... because when I do make this one, I will mailing you so you can see the outcome.


	2. movie

soon-to-be doujin 2

Title: Movie

Type: One-shot , fluff, humor, with profanities again. (we can't get that out of the way because that is most probably the basic language of our infamous couple)

Ichigo sat down on his bed, he gently ran his finger through his hair as he glanced at the magazine he's holding.

He held it up and opened it then scanned the contents.

Suddenly, Rukia came from behind him.

"What's that Ichigo?!" She inquired in a bellowing tone. Ichigo almost felt his heart burst out of his chest.

"RUKIA! DON"T DO THAT!" He yelled and rearranged the magazine that he crumpled a bit during Rukia's scare.

"Do what?" Rukia grinned, her face didn't hide the victory kind of smile. It was as if she planned to scare 15 years off his life.

"Forget it." Ichigo grumbled and went back to what he was reading. Rukia's attention then went from Ichigo to Ichigo's magazine. "What's that?"

Ichigo ignored her and kept on scanning the magazine.

"Oi. Ichigo. What's that?" She grumbled while poking him on the sides, hard.

Ichigo fell flat on the floor. "Rukia, I swear if you don't stop making my life hard enough as it is..." He grumbled.

"Part of it is not my fault. And besides, I just asked a question. Now, what is that?" Rukia glared at him.

"It's a magazine you happy?" He stood up and sat down on the bed again.

"What's that then?" Rukia inquired again and pointed at a long list of something.

"Those are movie schedules." He finally sighed. "Might as well not argue... I hate to admit it, but I always end up losing when she goes into that 'clueless' mode of hers." Ichigo thought.

"What's a movie?" Rukia asked again, her face now carried an image that of a learning child.

'cute.' Ichigo thought, and then shook his head back to reality.

"Alright, listen well and listen good, I'm not gonna repeat myself." Ichigo coughed a bit, and to his surprise, Rukia sat up straight, waiting for his explanation. "It's like tv.. you know that right?" Rukia nodded and he continued.

"But this one is like a huge TV and you get to seat in one of those many in a huge space and eat popcorn and stuff." He gestured the 'big' part with his hands and looked at Rukia as soon as he had finished. She looked like stars would explode from her eyes.

"I want to see one!" She yelled and raised her fist up in the air.

"What? No.. no way." Ichigo closed the magazine "why not?" Rukia wailed.

"Cause, I won't waste any money... and I don't go out. I never hang out. That's the deal why I get good grades. I don't do clubs and don't hang out to waste time and money." He scoffed, purposely ignoring Rukia.

"You'll die old and boring." Rukia spat out. She then took the magazine and scanned the rest of its contents.

"Like I care." Ichigo murmured.

A few moments later, he looked back at Rukia who was still staring at the magazine intently. He could tell she was making such an effort not to gasp out in excitement since she knows she won't get to experience it.

"What the heck am I doing sulking here anyway? I could make Ichigo take me.. or rob him blind so I can do what I want." She snickered evily and then stopped.

"BUt maybe overdoing it... After all, I did pester him about almost anything last week and the week after that... which is almost everyday." She sighed.

She shouldn't be doing this at all, now she's having a soft spot and actually pity Ichigo and regrets what she has done.

She stood up and placed the magazine on top of Ichigo's desk. "hey, moron. I'll be in the closet." She pointed.

Ichigo watched her as she made her way towards the closet and close its door. He sighed and looked at his watch. 12nn. He looked at the ceiling and then scratched his head violently.

"Darn it, how I hate it when she's sad! Argh. no choice then." He thought.

He took his wallet and opened it.

He then looked back at the closet door and approached it, placing the wallet at the back pocket of his pants.

He carefully knocked to inform the raven haired girl that he was outside.

"Oi, Rukia..."

No answer.

"Oi rukia!" He banged the closet door.

"What?"

"Open the door will ya?"

Rukia slid the door open. "What now?" She pouted, clearly stating that she was having a fit inside and a tantrum since Ichigo didn't give in to her whims and also the fact that she's not pestering him for it.

"DRess up. We're going out." He motioned for the door. "I'll wait for you outside."

Rukia, still angry at both herself and him, dressed up and followed suit not really thinking why he told her to go out.

A few minutes later and still no talking to each other, Rukia spoke.

"You're all dressed up. what's the occassion?" She smirked to annoy him, but instead he looked back at her, also smiling with that drooped up brows of his.

"Come on. you're walking so slow." He took her hand and headed towards the cinema.

"M-Movie?" Rukia pointed dumbfoundly at the place.

"Yeah, yeah I know that. stop pointing at it like it's today's invention. Let's go... I have to buy the ticket." He dragged her yet again.

Soon, they were inside the cinema, sitting down, a popcorn on Ichigo's hands.

Rukia was gawking and was truly amazed at how big the 'living room' and the 'tv'is. "Oh, and we get to watch with hundreds of people we don't know!" She smiled. Ichigo pulled her back down to her seat.

"Shut up you dummy. Everybody's looking!" He gritted his teeth. Rukia nodded. "It's starting. So be quiet. If you have amazement later, be sure to keep it quiet. whisper it to me if you must." Ichigo leaned back on his chair.

Rukia smiled and looked at the screen.

Ichigo was amazed she didn't make any sounds like "ooh that's cool ichigo" or "what's that Ichigo?" and remained mesmerized through the whole show.

She shifted a bit and suddenly leaned against Ichigo's ear.

"Alright, here comes the questions." Ichigo thought to himself and waited for it.

"Thank you." Rukia whispered and then went back to the movie.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Now where did that come from? that was unexpected, he did say she could ask quietly... But a thank you?

He blushed and then smiled at Rukia, whose eyes did not tear away from the movie.

It was his turn to whisper.

"Hey, midget. After this, let's say we 'hang out' for awhile?"

Rukia looked back at him and grinned. "Sure. whatever you say idiot. Now shut up, I'm trying to watch the movie."

Ichigo wanted to smack her at the head, but he just smiled and shook his head. "Dummy."

------------------------------

Yes, fic/doujin number two is finished. Please review, tell me what you think and what do you want to suggest.

Oh and, the ending of this second fic is really a collection of what happened after the movie in Ichigo and Rukia's 'date' or 'day out'. I wanted to put it in here but putting in into words ruins the ending since it only a series of illustrations. Hope that clears it. Thanks.


	3. slender little baby rabbit

It seems a lot of you wants a doujin.. I haven't reached about 50 reviews yet but what the heck... I'll get started with message as my pilot ichiruki doujin. hehe. So I'll be up to work with message already. Though I'm having a bit of trouble with Ichigo's furrowed brows. I am not that acquainted with furrowed brows all the time. hehe but Ichigo is a challenge.. and I love challenges. Thanks to all those who reviewed, and especially suggested. I'll be forever thanking you guys.

Though I will still continue putting up some more one-shot/drabbles here. My first work will be message. and after that, you guys vote and chose which one you like to be a doujin next. hehe The 50 reviews (and hopefully mmore) will be implemented on the second doujin. Meaning, I will have to wait for 50 reviews or in this case, votes in which will be the second doujin.

Thanks to the following. I'll be mailing you guys when I finish 'message' and give you the link:

**AkanaSabaru****, Gaara-kaibutsu , Emmychao, Final fight, La Zorra, escarcega00, Mik-san, Lunacat13. **

To the following people thank you too. But please do leave me your mail if you want a link too for 'message':

**Nat, XoXTwilightPrincess87XoX, Animefangurl87, Kikichan009, nemesis**

LAST NOTE: Mik-san requested for an ice cream theme. Though the story will not revolve around ice cream, it will still be placed here as one of the reasons for an ichiruki fluff.

Thanks.

-------------------------------------------------

**Title: Slender little bunny baby**

Type: One-shot again, a bit of physical attraction and fluff, curses and more curses.

-------------------

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and sighed. Another senseless project, he thought. That instructor of his is really getting to his nerves, throwing in projects such as what she had given them today.

"So Ichigo.. What is this plushie making project?" Rukia grinned from behind him. Ichigo sat back down and took out a pen and a paper.

"Some useless, irrelevant thing. You know, we will make a 'doll'... that's about it. And I don't know what the relation of it to our life. I mean, look.. I'm a guy... I don't do dolls. Except of course... IShida.hehehe" Ichigo chuckled and looked at the place where Ishida is seated. Rukia grinned also, giving the boy with glasses a strange feeling that he is being watched and laughed at.

"Do you know how to make one then?" Rukia cut off their moment of fun. Ichigo looked at her then shook his head. "What do you expect? I did say I don't do dolls moron."

Rukia pouted. "Geez, I was just asking idiot. Anyway, I think I would like to start doing that. I think I would like my own chappy." She beamed, imagining herself and chappy running through a flowery field.

Ichigo looked at her and chuckled a bit at her silliness. "Alright. I wouldn't want to look like some Idiot... but at least you chose it... I'll be there to assist. I'll be your partner then." Ichigo stood up. The project required a partner after all.

"Why thank you Ichigo. So, what should we do next?" Rukia raised her fist in the air, looking overly excited about this. "We go buy some stuff." The spikey haired young man took his bag and dragged Rukia out. "Let's go."

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san... you're going home alaready?" Orihime asked in a sing-song voice.

Rukia waved at her. "We're going to buy stuff for the project! I'm going to get my own cha--"

"Alright that's enough, let's go.. I don't have all day." Ichigo growled. "Bye, Inoue, Tatsuki." He waved then dragged Rukia again.

"I was talking to them! You're so rude!" Rukia's voice came from behind the door. "Shut up and walk already." Came Ichigo's voice.

"That's new." Tatsuki grinned. "Usually, when the teacher gives us projects like these, Ichigo alsways skips out from it. And now... he's actually doing it... and with Kuchiki-san too."

"Oh! That sneaky Ichigoo!" Keigo came from behind Tatsuki. "He's making a move on my Rukia-chan!"

"Since when was she yours anyway?" Tatsuki retaliated and whacked him a bit. "Kurosaki-kun is so nice. He must really want to make a plushie for Kuchiki-san." Orihime smiled softly and went back to her partner, Tatsuki.

----------------------

It did not take long before Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the mall. Ichigo looked at the piece of paper he was holding, in it were the materials he needed for Rukia's damned chappy.

"Let's go. Ishida said this is where he always gets his stuff for these things." Ichigo guided the way and Rukia followed. She was a bit amazed at the surroundings. She had never been inside a mall. Not that she had any experience in his past life.. She did die back then when she was still a baby.

And soon, they were making progress, taking all kinds of ribbons, stuffings and whatever things they needed.

They were on their way home when Rukia caught sight of a huge crowd. "What's going on over there?" Rukia pointed out.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked and then spoke. "It's some kind of album launch of some artist... not that importan-- oi! Rukia!" He screamed and followed the petite young woman who gleefully went to see what was going on.

"Oi, don't go rushing off like that. Let's go." Ichigo caught up with her and grabbed her wrist.

"I just wanna see!" She growled back at him. He let go and made her look, but suddenly caught himself chuckling at how Rukia made several attempts to look behind the tall crowd in front of her.

"What the hell is funny?" Rukia glowered.

'you' was what Ichigo wanted to say but kept his mouth shut. "Nothing. Here, let me help you." He gently bent down and pointed to his back. "Get on."

Rukia beamed and without hesitation, sat down on top of Ichigo's shoulders.

ichigo made an 'oof' sound as the raven haired shinigami plopped herself on top of him lke he was furniture.

"Ichigo! I see it! I see it!" She bellowed. "Alright already, you don't have to make it sound like it's some kind of alien invasion!" The blond young man grumbled. Then it hit him.

He was actually looking at Rukia's slender legs, wrapped around his neck and shoulders. It was enough to drive him crazy.

'It's so.. so white... so creamy and God, I'm actually touching it! And she doesn't really care!" Ichigo yelled inside his head. Yup, he's touching it to support her, and she didn't even notice it.

He felt a different kind of euphoria. Having her uniform skirt on in this position, didn't help covering her slender legs and Ichigo was indulging at every minute of it.

Then his gaze went to the two young men beside him. Apparently, they also noticed Rukia's legs. He gave them a look that can make anyone whimper away in fear.

The message was quickly received by the two young men. His face that said 'back-off-she's-mine-look-at-her-and-ill-kill-you!' made them skimper away.

It was time to end this, he wouldn't want the other men lusting away at her like this. "Oi, Rukia, time to go." He gently lowered her down but she pulled at his hair. "WHAT?! BUT THE SHOW JUST STARTED YOU FREAK!" She growled.

"Ow! Hey! Quit it you freakin' midget!" He growled back. "You chose. Chappy or that?"

He won.

Of course she chose Chappy. Chappy always wins when it comes to her.

---------------

After a few minutes, they were walking home. Ichigo carefully scanned the intruction booklet to make him stop stealing glances at Rukia's legs. 'This will take a long time before that memory fades away.' he thought.

"So, what do you think?" Rukia broke the silence. "It's a bit complicated.. But I think we'll cope." He replied and placed back the booklet in the bag.

"Good, good. I want my chappy as quickly as possible." Rukia grinned.

"It'll take the whole night if you want that done." he almost yelled.

"Then whole night it is!" Rukia beamed yet again and made a vistory sign. "I know you can do it ichigo!"

Ichigo sighed, defeated. "I knew it. I'll be doing this on my own after all."

------------------

That night the two of them were still awake and both lying face down on the floor of Ichigo's bedroom.

They've been working as soon as they got home, and were now glad that Kon is already asleep so he won't bother them anymore.

"Okay... I just finished the hand. I already showed you how to do it, why don't you do the other hand?" Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Huh? Me?" She pointed at herself.

"Yeah you. Now do it before I make up my mind and not finish this!" He growled. 'hah, like you'll really do it! I'll make you finish it!" Rukia stood up, Ichigo prepared himself for a huge bump or punch but neither came.

He looked up and saw Rukia scampering out of the room, then later coming back with two bowls of ice cream.

"here. I read in your textbook that sweets make you go hyper... or awake... so here." She gave it to him. He smiled and continued sewing. 'You're still not getting away from this." He mumbled.

After a few hours, Ichigo looked at the clock to see what time it is. 2:00am. good, he still had plenty of time to sleep after. Chappy, as it turned out wasn't that hard. He's now only missing one ear.

Ichigo stretched a bit and made a quick break.

"hey, hey... no resting. Chappy is still missing an ear." She pointed at the doll. "Give me a break Rukia... at least let me stretch you midget." He looked at her, disgruntled.

"Okay. have more Ice cream." She shoved some melted ice cream in his mouth. He was surprised that he almost choked. "What the hel-- Rukia!" He stood up and wiped the now trickling ice cream from the corner of his mouth.

"I said I'll finish it. Now quit being a nagger and--" He looked at her and he chuckled. "What the hell's the matter with you? Are you crazy or something? What's funny?"

Rukia grumbled and was about to punch him dead cold when he said: "You."

This time he did say it out loud.

And this time, Rukia was sure she wanted to beat the lights out of him. Nobody laughs at a Kuchiki. Nobody.

"Why I oughta--" She growled and attacked him but was stopped halfway when he rubbed the handkerchief he was using on the side of her mouth.

"You're a freakin' messy eater Rukia." He snorted. And Rukia touched the side where he wiped the ice cream off.

"I'm not a messy eater!" She retaliated. Ichigo laughed at her and raised an eyebrow. Then both stopped and realized how close they were.

Rukia decided to move back but her body refused to do so. same goes for Ichigo.

It seemed time had stopped. Ichigo then remembering the legs incident and all, while Rukia gazed at his lovely amber eyes. She needed to distract herself. If she stays like this she might...

"Chappy needs an ear..." She whipered. "Do it no--" She was cut off by the sudden brush of lips of Ichigo to hers.

"I said I'll do it." He mumbled in between the kiss. Rukia gave in and kissed him back, snaking her arms on his neck and his to her waist.

Chappy's ear will have to wait.

----------------------

The next day, Ichigo and Rukia, despite staying up late, and not only because of chappy... were surprisingly alert and awake as they passed their plushie for it to be graded.

Then the teacher suddenly announced: Very good, Kuchiki, Kurosaki, you have finished the first step of the project quickly.

Everyone whispered around.

Ichigo and Rukia stood up proud but with little blushes on their cheeks. Of course, in the process of making chappy, they also discovered something about the both of them... which they will keep hidden for now.

They glanced at each other and blushed again. 'Darn kiss last night, it's making me all fidgety!' Ichigo thought. 'Having her standing up beside me is not helping. I want to kiss her again!'

Rukia tried not to look at the tall boy beside her. 'Stupid kiss last night... Him and his presence...' She grumbled inside. 'I can't help it I..'

"I WANT TO KISS YOU!" They thought in unison.

"Now, as I said.. this is the first part." The teacher came again.

"Ah... first part..." Rukia nodded her head.

"FIRST PART? WHAT FIRST PART?!" The deathgoddess and the strawberry death god yelled in unison... again.

"Oh, this is life science after all." The teacher grinned. "The plushie making part is kind of the baby production in real life. It's the first part. The second part is the raising it."

Ichigo violently grabbed the plushie. "Are you crazy? This is just a doll. How do you raise it?!"

"Yes! I second the motion!" Rukia grabbed back chappy.

"You will make charts and report it to me by the end of the month." The teacher grinned.

From the background, Inoue can be heard saying: "Oh, Tatsuki-chan, that is so cool. you are my husband!" Which gave the other students a couple of sweatdrops.

"What about you Ishida? You did the doll by yoursel--" Keigo grinned.

"I'm a single parent then." He replied coldly, pushing his glasses and acted indifferent.

"Now, I expect you not having more objections to this?" The teacher gave out a scary look at Ichigo and Rukia.

Ichigo backed away. "Uhm.. no... uhm... nothing ma'am." He gently took Rukia by her wrist and scurried away.

"Great, now were parents." Ichigo sighed.

"I don't care, I have my baby chappy." Rukia ignored him.

Both stood silent.

"Oi Rukia..." Ichigo came.

"What now fool?" She continued hugging chappy.

"You LOVE me." He said smugly and grinned at her.

This made Rukia blush hard. "What?! you arrogant fool! NO!"

Ichigo grinned again. "Of course you do, you couldn't take your eyes of me... If I knew any better, you wanted to kis--" He was cut off when Rukia punched him hard on his chin.

"Shut up fool!" she ran away. Ichigo followed. "Bitch! That hurt you midget! Come back here!"

As the two ran, they can't help but smirk. They were going to love this project... every minute of it.

Because it gave them a reason...

"I could kiss you more." They thought again in unison.

-------------------------------

Gah. I actually had a hard time with this. When I was writing this, I wanted another chapter. But I can't. Anyway... thanks for reading and please review again and oh.. do vote. thank you. Ichigo is no easy feat. I kept screwing up with his brows. Huhuhu. Such unique furrowed brows.


	4. of Pajamas and Boxers

I'm dropping the 50 reviews thingy. I don't care anymore. Hehe As long as you guys read and appreciates what I put here, everything is fine with me. I'm really happy people read this and like it. Thanks and thank you also to those who made this their favorite story.. er stories since it's a series of one-shots. Thank you, thank you very much.

I'm sorry this came in very late. I had my hands tied up with 'message'. It will soon be posted! do wait for it and I hope you guys will like it as much as you liked the fic version.

Since nobody has voted yet on the soon-to-be next doujin, I'm contemplating on making 'slender little bunny baby' next.. (stupid name.. but I like the way they can't resist kissing each other after)

Thanks again for the support guys!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this one on the first fics. But I don't own Bleach. The plot is mine but not Bleach. Hehe. We don't even have any bleach in the house. We only have muriatic acid. St!

**Title: Of Pajamas and Boxers**

Type: One-shot, pervertive thoughts and fluff. Oh and slight mature for indirect

hints of 'stuff'.

Kurosaki Ichigo lived a normal life. Oh, make that a boring life according to Rukia, but an extremely exciting life to the fans.

Now, why would Rukia say that he lives a boring life when in fact Ichigo is a highschool student/ substitute shinigami half hollow and has power level definitely that of a captain?

Why? Here's why.

Today is a saturday. A very good saturday at that. Where other highschool students and even junior highs are going out with friends and families to relax and bond, do things to enjoy life.

Yuzu and Karin went out on an overnight schooltrip which is also fun. And Isshin? He went out too, god knows where.. but knowing him, it would sure be all about FUN.

Yes FUN. A very relaxing word. Can be sexy can be not.

And Ichigo?

He's at home, writing stuff and eating chips. So he's different. maybe that's his definition of fun.

Thus Rukia calls him Boring.

But of course, he didn't care. If he did, like he said, he would have dyed his hair black a long time ago. Which brings us to the case on why he is so much concerned about rumors of him and Rukia floating around the school about them being together and doing 'it'?

Yeah right, all this from the guy who said he didn't give a damn about what people said.

But that's not the topic right now. We'll go back to that later.

Right now we have the carrot top writing on his desk, eating chips.

And we have our beautiful ebony haired shinigami enter the room in her pajamas... at 12nn in a saturday morning or in this case, noon.

Ichigo noticed this and stopped. He raised an eyebrow and confronted the young(?) lady.

"What the hell are you still doing in Yuzu's pajamas?" He scratched the back of his head irritatingly. "It's freaking noon already."

Rukia looked back at him and frowned. "I wasn't able to acquire any clothes from Yuzu's closet... She took most of her wardrobe in that trip of hers and Karin."

"Alright... You and me will go buy stuff for you tomorrow then. To avoid any of this happening in the future." He scoffed.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Rukia glared at him.

"What? Yuzu and Karin won't be home until monday. You can't go around wearing the same thing for two days... unless you want to walk around stark naked... in which I strongly disagree." He grumbled back. Although the 'stark naked' part wasn't such a bad idea... he shook his head and slapped himself mentally for such pervert

thoughts.

Rukia sat down and the floor and read some more manga.

A few minutes later, Ichigo looked back at Rukia.

"Don't you have anything -- anything left? That pajama thing is getting annoying."

"Well genius... if you are so opposed to it, why don't you just go and buy clothes today? I have already told you didn't I, that I don't have any clothes with me to change in to." Rukia stuck out a tongue right at him.

"Whaat... It's such a bore to go out today." Ichigo groaned.

"Deal with it." Rukia turned her back at him and continued with her reading.

He soon got up and went to get some clothes from his drawer while mumbling: 'lucky for you, I like wearing 'fitted' clothes..'

Rukia followed his every movement and soon found him in front of her.

"What?" She asked.

"Here. Don't argue anymore okay? Take this, take a bath and change." He grumbled and went back to what he was doing after dopping the clothes over her head.

Rukia frowned and grumbled back, she left and did what she was told to anyway, but not after swearing things back at Ichigo, making the carrot top twitch at his insults.

Ichigo had a solemn 15 minutes of his life since the midget was still inside the bathroom. He scratched the back of his head and then stretched his arms before closing his notes. Soon after, Rukia emerges from the door.

Ichigo didn't need to look, smelling her scent that is a mix of jasmine and honey, made it known to him that the girl was already inside his room and done with her shower.

Rukia scoffed, making Ichigo look at her.

She was a bit flustered, and tried to straighten Ichigo's top on hers. Apparently, she was too small for even Ichigo's most fitted top. But of course, she won't blurt that out loud and tell Ichigo that she admitted being a.. a.. 'squirt' like he tells him she is.

Ichigo gaped at the beauty in front of him. 'Beauty?' Now.. where the hell did that come from?

Rukia frowned and sat down on his bed. "There, you happy? I'm out of the freakin' pajamas."

"Uhm.. er.. uhm.. ya." Was the intelligent reply.

Rukia sighed and took a manga, reading it, all the while fidgeting since Ichigo's top was sliding off her shoulders, the boxers seemed to fit her rather well since it was garterized. And bunny patterns? The hell, Ichigo wears these kind of boxers?

How adorably cute and hah, hilarious. She chuckled as an image of Ichigo wearing the bunny printed boxers came into mind. She then brushed it off and decided to plop down on his bed.

Ichigo was still in his desk, gaping at the woman in front of him.

"It actually looks good on her... and God, is my boxers and shirt really on her?" He thought as he blushed.. hard. The shinigami goddess didn't seem to notice his sudden adoration of her and her.. ahem.. body.

Then Rukia started to talk.

"You know, these clothes of yours are actually comfortable. I think I kinda like it." She grinned and look at him for a second then went back to her manga.

Ichigo shivered. Okay. what she just said hit a nerve or something in his body and down there, I swear... it's sexy and she doesn't even realize she said something sexy... and that makes it sexier!

"Erm.. yeah. good." Was again his very, very intelligent reply.

He found himself almost squirming in his seat. Looking at her intently, the way she swung her legs roward and backward while face down on his bed. And his top was a bit loose on her, enough to show a small amount of her humble cleavage.

Ichigo twirled around on the opposite direction.

What the hell was I thinking?!

'you're thinking pervertive thoughts about her you naughty, naughty boy.' a sly laugh came which kinda sounded like his own voice... or rather his good ol' 'conscience'.

Shut up! Ichigo gritted his teeth.

'Come on, it's not like you're not allowed to do it. You're a teenager, with hormones.. and not just hormones, but raging ones!' The voice chuckled.

Ichigo bumped his head on the desk. I swear I'll...

"What's wrong with you fool?" Came Rukia's voice.

Okay, Ichigo knew the next move he did was very, very wrong but he kinda liked it. He looked back at her again.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." He grumbled at her but didn't move his eyes away from her.

"Whatever. moron." Rukia waved a hand and went back to her manga.

Ichigo stared hard and long at her body again, and then his clothes... in which he was starting to envy.

He wanted to touch her skin, what it feels like against him, and damn, he just wished he could trade places with those top and boxers.

I'm freakin' starting to sound like Kon. he frowned.

But her intoxicating smell, which now roamed around his room and engulfed his senses were driving him mad. Damn it Rukia, why do you have to make everything so hard? He screamed inside his head.

"What the hell did I do? I haven't done anything. If anyone is making things hard around here, I think it's you." Rukia raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

Ichigo shrieked in surprise.

Yep, Shrieked.. as in a girly shriek. Rukia didn't know whether to laugh or gape at him in surprise. "Wha-what was that s-shriek for?"

"I so did not shriek!" He flustered. What the hell, you mean to say he screamed that out loud? What the heck is going on with him not being able to tell what screaming 'thoughts' are to really screaming for everyone to hear.

"You did. You said I make whatever it is hard!" She growled back.

Okay she makes everything hard for him! But it doesn't have to be damn literal! He flustered as he felt a bit of bulge under his pants.

"Nothing. You're just hearing things." He coughed, making himself calm down and hopefully something will calm down too.

Rukia pouted and stepped out of the bed. "What, you fool. I'm not hearing things. Now out with it before I kick your puny ass!"

Ichigo backed down a bit and blushed hard again. "I said it was nothing Rukia, quit being a bully!" He roared. God. why doesn't she just drop it? Why doesn't she just sit back down and not approach me? You're... you're argh!

Ichigo was fighting with himself inside and with the midget on the outside.

Now who said that Ichigo's life was boring? It was perfectly colorful and full of energy!

"Out with it Ichigo!" She yelled, ready to slap him dead. She surely wasn't going to let him go with him telling she's hearing things and that she's going crazy. Which she knows she isn't because he did hear him yell. If not, why did he shriek like a girl in surprise back then?

Ichigo was controlling himself. Rukia didn't help A LOT.

To Ichigo's view, she seemed like she was stalking a prey, in her hot a luscious body, her white shoulders poking out of the oversized shirt she is wearing, her long slender legs brushing at each other and in his boxers, her-- DAMN IT!

"ARGH!" He finally screamed in protest. If he was a computer with low capacity and then overloaded with information, he would have gone 'POOF' or 'BOOM' by now. He swear he almost felt himself shut down.

He was red from head to foot. Blushing mad with pervertive thoughts and the person he was thinking of that with is coming closer at him with porcelain skin hanging and poking out of what she is wearing.

It was like inviting him for a feast, only she didn't exactly know she's sending that signal.

Which makes it very, very sexy and hot as hell.

Rukia backed down a bit, her hands in defensive position. "Alright Ichigo, I know you've gone crazy.. so whatever I do, even if I kill you in the process is understandable even by law."

"What the hell do you mean by that? Do you really want to kill me?!" Ichigo spat out, face that could rival renji's hair.

"Depends on the situation.." She smirked, her hands still in defensive position. She's damn hot when she's aggressive and defensive too. Ichigo's conscience whispered.

"S-Stop that!" He growled as soon as Rukia started jabbing him and him blocking every hit.

A fiery woman indeed, suits you perfectly. Who knows she may be that fiery too when in-- He cut his perverted conscience off.

"CUT IT OUT!" He screamed, and he swore he snapped a nerve or two in his throat.

"Tell me why the hell you said I am making everything hard!" Rukia glared at him.

Ichigo's head spun, is this what it feels like? Like you're going to throw up, faint or shut down when you're trying to control yourself with-- He held on to his head.

'control yourself with your raging hormones? c'mon Ichigo. You know you like her, why else would you care what others think about you two? It because you like her and you didn't want to become too obvious with her. Why else would you bicker at her and tease her huh? huh? C'mon, just tell her the truth.. tell her--

"BECAUSE I'M A GUY WITH FREAKING RAGING HORMONES!" He yelled.

Both looked stunned at what he just said. That so didn't come out right.

"What? What's that got to do with me making everything so hard?" Rukia spat out, confused.

Ichigo slapped his forehead as Rukia continued to blab something about she doesn't care if his 'hormones' whatever is raging, no need to blame it on her.

--Yeah right. You started it. Indirectly anyway. Ichigo scoffed. Rukia was about to pulp him into a pile of trash when he suddenly growled at her.

" A, To hell with it! I don't care anymore!" He screamed, then grabbed Rukia (who was surprised she forgot what she was supposed to do to him) then placed a soft, hot kiss on her lips.

Rukia didn't respond at first but Ichigo continued kissing her, trailing kisses along her neck, collarbone and back. She then soon returned everything after she had snaked her arms on his neck and tangling her fingers in his unruly orange locks.

For once, the two had finally agreed on something.

And Ichigo mentally told himself, (And this time he made sure it stays inside his head) that he pretty much don't feel like buying her her own clothes for the rest of the week. She'd have to settle with his clothes for now.

-owari.

Hope you like it guys. I had fun doing this. finally, I updated. more Ichiruki drabbles. Anyway, I am done with the doujin 'message' only I have a little problem.

I don't know where to post it yet for you guys to see. I was considering photobucket but I'll think about it first and look for other places I can post. Thanks

-sushi


	5. Yin and Yang

Gah. Sorry for the late update.

I finally uploaded 'message' and here's the link:

To all those who supported 'strawberry rabbit' thank you very much. Also, to those who suggested I use Deviant art, thank you, thank you, thank you. I had about three accounts in Dev... but managed to not use any of it. gah. how lazy of me. Of course, from now on, I'll be posting lots of works there... be it doujin or not.

For now, 'message' is the only work that occupies my account. hehehe. Okay. Let's start

**Title:** Yin and yang (nope, no feng shui stuff here... just used the meaning of yin and yang)

**Type:** One shot, Ichiruki centric, Ichigo's pov. not much fluff.. outward.. but fluff inward.. meaning this story has a deeper meaning on fluff. Okay, so there will be fluff and a sappy Ichigo.

I decided to make an Ichigo point of view fic. mostly his point on view of him and Rukia, from their being different to similar and mostly their being as one.

No perverted ideas, well a little but not obvious. Warning though since the story can be a bit serious.

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN BLEACH IN ANY KIND OF WAY OR FORM SINCE THIS IS A FANFIC.. I DDON'T EVEN GET THE LOGIC OF PLACING DISCLAIMERS HEHE. I DON'T EVEN HAVE BLEACH AT HOME. JUST MURIATIC ACID. AND IT DAMN BURNED MY SKIN WHEN I TRIED USING IT. HAHAHA!

------------------------

Ichigo opened the refrigerator from the kitchen. It was 9pm, and the twins plus his annoying father decided to go up to bed early. He had been watching TV after dinner and hadn't come up yet.

He wondered if Rukia was sleeping now too inside Yuzu and Karin's room. He did notice that Rukia was looking kinda tired after... or even before dinner. And as soon as she finished eating and helping Yuzu clean up the table, she made her way up and hadn't come down since.

'She must be really, really exhausted.' Ichigo thought and grinned. Of course, that would mean she wouldn't piss him off tonight. And that he may do whatever he wants without having to argue with the midget. But then he frowned wondering what made the ever so energetic little woman so tired to actually forget and ignore her usual routine of pestering him.

He sighed yet again, and scratched his head as he made his way through the hallway and towards his door. He opened the door carefully and was surprised at what he saw.

Rukia is asleep alright, but he didn't expect her to sleep ON his Bed. He frowned and decided to wake her up violently.

However, as soon as he went near her slumbering form, he decided not to.

It's kinda rude, he thought.

What the hell, this is Rukia, she is always rude to me! Plus, I did tell her not to get on my bed!

But, she looked so peaceful there.

Ichigo growled inside and sat down at the edge of his bed. Okay, so the latter won.. no big. He looked back at her again.

Truth of the matter is, she is really, really beautiful.

Sure, she may not have those long locks, very sexy body, big ahem 'blessings' or luscious pout lips that men go gaga over...She is very unique and wonderful in her own way. Ichigo smiled and slipped himself beside her, careful not to wake her and have her scream bloody murder plus, demonstrate the 'bloody murder' on him.

She was wonderful really, that petite form of hers suits her just fine, her tiny 'breasts' were perfect, not that he had seen her naked of course, he just thought that it was fine as it is, and when his perverted mind kicks in, it will add that if he is able to touch them one day, he perfectly believed that 'its' size were just right for his hands. And he really, really liked that idea.

She had her own share of her curvy form. It's just not that evident since she's petite. But he's satisfied with it. If he's satisfied, there's no need to ask for more. Plus, he loved her just the way she is. But when it comes to her lovely eyes, she's way above everyone else. It was like looking straight into the gates of heaven. Her wonderful

amethyst eyes were beyond perfect, and he always loved drowning himself in them.

He watched her as she gently snored, not too loud but not to soft either. Just perfect for her. He chuckled a bit and admired her in what seemed to be hours. He loved this side of her as much as he loved his 'bitchy' side. Sure, he may get all pissed and stuffed, but it made him feel alive.

Ironic, he thought again that the technically dead could make him feel so 'alive'.

He watched her chest go up and down with her soft breathing and her lips almost in a pout as she slept. He loved her. He loved everything about her.

Of course, he can't admit that in front of her, it will be very, very embarrassing. For now, he just wants to enjoy everything with her... before he decides to tell her his feelings.

He knew it was impossible. But what is impossible really?

In the past, he met several people, fought with them, and talked with them. When he wanted to save Rukia back then, many believed it was impossible. But he did, and it made him happy to see her smile and well... sort of alive. When he decided to fight the arrancar and Aizen, judging by the looks of it, it was severely impossible... but he pulled it off.

So, him loving Rukia and being together with her... was not impossible if compared to what he has done and achieved right? But, he frowned. Would Rukia be the same?

I would fight for her. Would she?

Then it hit him, of course she would, how many times had she put herself into trouble for him? Even disobeying orders and going against norms. Not to mention, actually begging and facing Byakuya to let her go and help him during the arrancar days. Byakuya let him though; he must have thought that he can't stop her... or that he felt like he just had to let her go and now's the time. Either way, Ichigo doesn't mind. As long as it ends up with her being with him.

Then he slapped his forehead. He knew the answer to that long ago. Why did he doubt her in the first place?

He tucked a strand of her hair under her ear and muttered an apology, she moved but didn't wake. Ichigo almost jumped in surprise. He soon found her, gently curling up beside him, and he gladly acknowledge it and took her in his arms, pulling her up against him securely and if possible, not to let go anymore.

Then he thought, funny as it sounds and sappy as it looks, she must indeed be her soul mate. Not literally really but it sounded so good in his mind. He smiled and hugged her tighter.

She was opposite hers, in height, in attitude and in way of thinking. But God! How they complement each other so much.

He smiled again amused at how things went out so well. Both of them bicker, but both of them know what the other is thinking, both of them knew how to cheer up the other (by teasing and bickering), and they are both sadists in their own way anyway.

He almost chuckled out loud. That was his kind of Love. He was not sappy to begin with. To other people they might look brash and always fighting.. but he liked that, he didn't mean the bad things he says to her anyway, and so does she. (She told him that one day when he actually felt pissed since he thought she meant it.) If he is to be sappy, and her back, it would just be the two of them. The world doesn't have to know that they are in love with each other and see them cuddle up as proof. That would be so wrong.

If there was one thing Ichigo wanted, it would be privacy other than protecting those close to him of course.

He kissed her forehead gently. He didn't care anymore whether she wakes up or not. If she did though, he would just tell her how she feels when asked what he is doing. He loved her. He loved her so much.

They were like two different people, having a couple of things similar between them, but still different.

And how they balance each other so well, the type in where one can't live without the other. It was really something. He then kissed her cheek and she stirred up some more, but still not waking up.

And it somehow shows in his Bankai form and hers in her Shikai form.

His sword one of pure black with a chain on the end.

Hers was of pure white with a long white silk at the end.

It was like, yin and yang, he thought.

Different, not similar, totally opposite.

But in order to balance the other, they need to be together. If not, everything will be in chaos. That's just how they are. Bankai form or personality wise. Different but perfect.

Just perfect together.

He finally caressed her cheek and gently leaned in for a kiss on her lips.

That's when she opened her eyes, and found herself looking into a pair of soft amber ones.

"I-Ichigo.." She stammered as soon as he moved his lips away. She blushed and didn't know what to do. Punching him was what was inside her mind, but her body refused to do anything violent that night.

Ichigo looked up at her in surprise but he was expecting this anyway, half wanting her to wake up actually. "Rukia." Her name slid out of his mouth sweetly.

Rukia looked up and stiffened. "What?"

"You're beautiful… And… and I love you." He whispered and buried his face on her hair, inhaling her scent.

Rukia looked up at him and her wonderful amethyst eyes widened. "wha-- what have you been eating Ichigo?"

He chuckled and embraced her even more. "Nothing. Just thinking how perfect you are as my other half."

Rukia soon gave in and hugged him back. "Baka." She smiled as she buried her face on his chest. "Hey." Ichigo looked down at her and claimed her lips.

Under the moon light, they hugged and kissed each other. Ichigo smiled, tomorrow is a new day, and he had a hunch, they would bicker some more tomorrow and then kiss each other senseless at night.

Yup, totally opposite.

Totally contradicting.

But totally perfect also.

Perfectly balancing each other.

Perfectly complementing the other.

Endlessly loving each other.

---end

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Gah! Tell me, was it stupid? Horrid? Should I just spray myself with bug spray and/or happily stab myself with a fork? When I noticed Ichigo and Rukia's zanpakutos in bankai form.. I went: Wai! They both have pure black/white swords! How cute! It was adorable. Gwahaha! I just had to write something about it. Or perhaps mention something about it. It's just adorable. Don't you think? Wai!

Press the review button to seal my fate! gwahahahaha!

Thank you to all those who reviewed. Here's a small scoop on 'message', I placed all your names there! Gawahahaha! Instant fame to all those who reviewed, made this story their favorite, placed me on alert and stuff! If I missed anyone, sorry. Sorry. I'll surely place you on the next doujin!

If there are any errors, blame someone. Gahaha! Just joking. I mean, I'm sorry if there are any errors. It's 5am in the morning and I am still awake. My hand hurts and my head likes to bump itself on the wall for support. Gahaha!

There, I edited the bankai shinkai stuff… ;


	6. Immortal

It's been centuries since I have updated. I'm very sorry. I didn't abandon this drabbles though. But I'm afraid I won't be able to make another doujin as soon as possible. I'm rushing into some comic I am making—for my grades and graduation.. which is kinda no--VERY important. But I am side tracking the doujin. I'm doing my best to make both ends meet. So please, I hope you do understand.

**The winner of the next doujin I'm going to make is: OF PAJAMAS AND BOXERS. **

Tell me if you agree with that… hehe. It'll be so much fun. Anyway, again, thanks to those who reviewed, and those who have seen the doujin 'message' and reviewed it also.

Oh and in the previous chapter Yin and Yang… I kinda said there that they both have bankai well in fact they don't, only Ichigo. Rukia is only in shikai mode. I'm very sorry for the mistake. I got so carried away with their swords that I typed furiously and so on. Anyway, I have corrected that mistake and thank you to all those who pointed it out in a nice way.

Thank you, thank you, and thank you.

**MCRdeathGod****, The Orange Rat, Bella68, HinduGoddess, the-long-lost-strawberry, Emmychao, amerie-san, Final Fight and Strawberry-Ringo. **

And to those who placed Strawberry Rabbit on their alert, favorite story and so on,

**THANK YOU!**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:** I disown Bleach, I own the plot/story. Hehe

**Title:** Immortal

**Type**: One-shot, angst, thoughts, fluff

Fic is not for grammar Nazis. Hehe. I like that term. Grammar Nazis... whoever came up with that term, may god grant you lots of cookies!

--------------------------------------------

Kuchiki Rukia had never thought about her age really, other than her being older than Ichigo… and that the brat should know his place.

But she was not, old as in old like that of a grandma or worse...

A period or days could only sound so long when it is given a specific number or term. Like for example, 15 seconds sounds too fast—but in reality, a lot can happen in 15 seconds. A year sounds too long, but when you look at it and as time pass, it seems all too fast… one minute you're in pre school, the next you're trying to look for a job after college graduation. It's that fast.

When she once tried to know the difference of time from the soul society and the human world, the difference of each time in each world is massive. Ten days in the human world is actually equivalent to twice the days or more in soul society.

So maybe, despite her protests about her being small--which she is not she swears, she muses… her 150 age could mean that she is really only about 15 to 16 years, young looking and all.

But what exactly made her to have any concern about age and time anyway?

Aahh. The answer is in her hands.

"Immortal- the novel" The book she borrowed in the library after Ichigo had taught her how to apply and use a library card.

She was mesmerized by it, the gold metallic title shining outside and the title itself of course. Immortal…

What was it like to live forever?

Would it be great? Would it be sad? She wanted to find out.

The story is about a young woman who had lived so many centuries—a vampire. She scoffed, she doesn't believe in such stuff… but the story is interesting.

The girl happened to fall in love with a mortal man… a mortal man who died in the end, and leaving the woman again to dwell in her immortal and alone self.

But the woman was content, for the man had loved her so much to stay by her side till the end.

So it was freaking sad. She found herself crying at it, and Ichigo told her how pathetic she is and told her to stop reading such things if she can't stop whining about it. She of course, got mad… pummeled Ichigo and left before she really kills him—not that she would of course.

Then she thought, she's not immortal like that woman… sure she is old in age but not immortal… but for some strange reason, she found herself in a similar situation.

She had admitted to herself that she was growing fond of the carrot top, and even if they bicker with each other, it's their way of expressing themselves how they care for the other…

She had come to realized that she had fallen for him... Hard.

But that was it, she won't dare tell anyway… they were of different worlds, even if everyone agrees, could she pull it off?

She felt like the woman in the book, different from the mortal man, had been alone all her life and was used to it, but she decided to do the impossible anyway, _stay with the man_.

Rukia snorted—yeah right… no wonder it's called fiction… it doesn't really happen anyway…

But she envied the woman though, be real or not… the man stayed, up until his final hours with her and her only… He loved her back.

Would Ichigo love her back if she fought for it? He doesn't seem to be interested like her. She shook her head. Guess not.

Rukia didn't want to finish the book anymore. She sighed and decided to return it in the library.

She placed it back on the shelf after she had filed it on the front desk.

As she slipped the small book on the space provided, she whispered to herself. "Immortality… living for eternity alone… is perhaps…. what is planned for me. I may have lots of friends to leave my heart to… but no one to give it to… pitiful right? Kaien dono?"

She smiled weakly remembering what her vice captain had told her years ago, about leaving 'memories' which is the 'heart' that he used to call, to people who cares about her--friends, family etc.

But that's not the case for her anyway, she could not die alone, but her love… her love would have no place to go after.

Heart and love are two different things.

'Geez,' she scoffed, I'm being stupid, 'I should stop thinking about this… that's it, and I'm going back to reading manga; this is too much depressing.'

She was about to step away from the book shelf when the said carrot top stood in front of her.

"You done reading it?" He asked.

"No. Too crappy… I lost interest in it."

"Then you don't know what happened to the ending then?"

"It's not that important… I don't really care… Its just make believe."

So she was lying, she didn't want to read any further, which she knows will bound her crying again… and also it just makes her think more about her situation with the amber eyed substitute shinigami.

Ichigo walked past her and took the book out from the shelf. "I heard it's a great ending."

Rukia placed her hand on her waist. "I told you I don't want to. If you're so persistent about it, why don't you go read it?" She turned around. "I'm leaving."

Ichigo coughed, trying to not burst out profanities at her. "I already did… It's a good ending… it kinda reminds me of something though."

Rukia raised an eyebrow and looked back at him. She had to admit, she was curious. "What?"

"I won't tell till you finish it." Ichigo teased, a smirk forming in his lips.

"Fine, then don't." Rukia scoffed, she didn't want to fight Ichigo today, not after all that thinking about the book and him.

As the petite raven haired shinigami walked away, Ichigo slumped and opened his mouth.

"The woman's vampiric immortality curse was broken…" Ichigo came, Rukia stopped in her tracks. "And why is that?" She inquired her back still turned.

"Because the man loved her back; he loved her back for real. So she was able to die with him."

"Good for her." Rukia coughed and started to walk away again when she felt arms embrace her from behind.

"Ichi…" she almost whispered.

"You could give your heart to me…" Ichigo buried "You could give your all… I would happily accept it. That is… "

Rukia stiffened; she was not hearing this right? She was just thinking too much, and perhaps this is just some kind of twisted day dream. But the feel of his breath on her neck and the strong arms on her shoulders told her otherwise.

"That is if you also accept mine." Ichigo finished.

Rukia turned around to look at him.

Ichigo frowned at her expression.

"geez Rukia, could you at least stop gaping like a goldfish gone wrong? I've screwed up my image just to say all that and you don't even talk."

"Urk! How am I supposed to say something… when you surprise me like that? Geez, be a bit more considerate… If I had a weak heart, I would have died then and there." Rukia spat back.

The librarian shushed them and they apologized, and the said librarian left with a snort.

"I kinda got worried when you took the immortality story seriously. I have never seen you cry like that back then… It was as if it really affected you. And I was right." He looked away. He had this thing with Rukia that he can't look straight at her amethyst eyes when saying something sappy, because he drowns in them… and who knows what he could do…

Like back then when he first appeared in front of Rukia from the sky… when he told her he came to save her, he didn't look because he almost blushed when he did. And also from the time she told him she wasn't going to say 'sorry' while he cradled her in his arm, he still looked away, but had that genuine and relieved smile plastered on his face.

So he loved her, no big. Okay, so it was a big deal… he didn't have enough courage until he saw that sadness looming all over her eyes, and hearing her something about being bound to live for eternity when he followed her in the library… he just had to snap her out of it.

So he followed her, big freaking deal. That's not the point here.

"I…" Rukia for the first time was rendered speechless.

"Well? Would you accept mine?" Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, a blush creeping up his face as he tried to retain his composure.

"We're of different--."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Ichigo spat.

"But it's true!" Rukia reasoned.

"You and I both know that's not what you meant." The amber eyed shinigami looked straight at her, brows still furrowed as always.

"So what if we're from different worlds? What if you say you're older? So what? It's just a number… And don't say that you'll be alone for eternity! Don't even use the word if you don't know how to use it properly." He continued.

Rukia just stood there, stunned and almost angry at Ichigo.

"'I would stay with you for eternity!' That's how you should use It." grumbled Ichigo.

"Ah…" Rukia came.

"What now? Still not giving up?"

"Ah… I love you."

"Still not giving up are you? You stubborn middge—what did you say?" Ichigo blinked.

"I love you, you moron!" Rukia spat at him, her face red as a tomato. Ichigo did the same.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP QUIET?! OUT! OUT!"

The librarian yelled, so much for silence. Rukia and Ichigo ran outside for their lives. The librarian looked like a hollow ready to pounce.

Silence came between the two as they rested under the three from all that running.

Ichigo looked at her. "So, you accept mine."

Rukia flushed, and nodded. She then took his hand with hers. "Thank you Ichigo."

"Yeah… I love you too..." He raised her hand and kissed it softly. "No more immortal and alone for eternity crap shit okay? We can do this, we always have."

He caressed her cheek and kissed her ever so softy, it gave a new life to the couple.

Rukia leaned in close to him, deepening the kiss. If this is her version of the woman dying with the man she loves, then so be it.

He loved her back, he had broken her curse—which is herself and her doubt, and he… he told her he would be with her for eternity.

So she's not immortal… she didn't want to be anyway. She's happy that way.

Only, she felt her heart feel immortal, her heart, her love not fading away so easily because Ichigo is in it and her back at him.

**END **

-----------------------------------------------

Oooh… the fluff. Haha! I hope you like this guys again, so sorry for the very, very late update. Thanks for supporting this and see you soon… Oh, and I'm taking requests for the next chapter since I'm somewhat blocked out because of my other ichiruki fic: FALL. Do check it out, when you have time. Thanks.


End file.
